


secrets better kept

by Suicix



Series: in any universe [10]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Ambiguous Relationships, Community: femslash100, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Sex, Introspection, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They're the perfect team.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for the <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1707324.html">AU Drabble Cycle</a> challenge at femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	secrets better kept

**Author's Note:**

> The table I made for this round (in which I claimed AJ/Paige, so it'll be exclusively fic of that ship for this table) can be found [here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/920.html).
> 
> Written for #6 - "spy/espionage". Also doubles as a fill for Challenge #504 - "spy" - at Femslash100.

AJ didn’t think she wanted a _partner_ , an _equal_ ever again, but that was before she and Paige were assigned missions together. They work well together, two whirring cogs in the same machine, two pieces of the same puzzle that fit. The perfect team.

Paige isn’t quite as stealthy and sly as AJ, but her aptitude for hard-hitting hand-to-hand combat – something AJ doesn’t have – more than makes up for it. It balances them. Paige is mouthy, but she knows the weight a secret has, knows how to get the job done. AJ wanted her respect for Paige to be begrudging, to be a long time coming, to be something _earned_ , but – well. Paige earned it fast.

One of AJ’s worst habits might have once been letting people in, and though life as a spy has hardened her, has made her resistant to that, she thinks she can allow it with Paige. Paige isn’t an enemy. Paige is her partner, is her friend, even. And if Paige ever wants something more than just the nights they spend in safehouses – the two of them in one bed after a fast, good, _breathless_ fuck, one of them staying awake and alert in case something happens – then AJ isn’t going to deny her that.


End file.
